Isabella Swan Return
by LilIzzy
Summary: Isabella Swan returns home after ten years, of living with her mum. She's a well know actress and singer as Isabella Marie Swan. What happens when she mate's to a vampire? Pairings C/Es, E/B, J/A, Em/R
1. Welcome Back!

**Isabella Swan returns home after ten years, of living with her mom. She's a well known actress and singer as Isabella Marie Swan. What happens when she the mate to a vampire?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight Series or its contents.**

**Chapter 1**

I arrived home at lunch time yesterday; Charlie helped me bring everything in. When I was fully unpacked, I decided to go down to La Push with Charlie. Which turned out to be a surprise welcome home party on the beach.

Today was my first day of attending Forks High School. I decided to dress well. Pulling out my designer faded jeans and top. Which showed off my tattoo on my back which was a picture of a heart with a blade through the middle with a red ribbon around the handle with the word True Love written inside. I put a pair of grey 3 inch boots on. Before deciding that I looked good. I did my make up in light tones leaving straight after.

I drove quickly to the school, parking next to another new car. When I stepped out, complete silence came over the lot with a lot of grasps. I grabbed my bag. Going to the trunk grabbing my folder of paperwork. Leaning against the hood. People were staring at me. Seeing who I was. I smirked at there thoughts and feelings. My phone went off.

Hello?

_Hey, what are you up to?_

About to go into the school here, you?

_Same, parents said if I don't get my grades up. Then I don't get to come to your concert in Seattle on Wednesday._

Better get them up. I planned drinking after the concert.

_Cool, I better go I got class._

Me too, I'll phone you later, Bye.

_Bye. _She hung up. I stood up of the car.

"Isabella Swan?" Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see Angela smirking at me.

"Angela Webber?"

"Well, look at you all grown up." I laughed

"You to, where's the office in this place?" She smiled coming over wrapping her arm around me.

"Come on Swan." She linked her arm around me.

We started walking to the steps. I was laughing as I locked my car. We walked past five teenagers. I stopped at the top of the steps looking at them.

"Izzy?" I looked to Angela.

"Angela you mind if I go myself. I got to see the principal anyway. I see you at the assembly."

"Sure. Just go down this way then left through the doors." Pointing as she spoke, I nodded

"Thank you" Smiling at her.

"Bye Izzy"

"Bye Angela" She laughed, walking away.

I turned to the students watching them for a few minutes before the warning bell went. I turned "Vamps in Forks High, unbelievable." I mumbled knowing they heard me. I ran to the office quickly. I got to the principals office. He was there to welcome me. We walked down to the gym were there was an assembly. I walked over with him to the stage standing not far from him as he spoke. He gave some information about what I'll be doing while in town. Besides going to school. He handed over the microphone to me.

"You probably all figured out by now, that I'm Isabella Swan. Chief's daughter but also famous actress and singer. Now I decided to come back to Forks. I want to spend some time with my father before I go onto my next movie next year. As the principal said near Christmas, I will be hosting an event for the school, here and also the hospital to raise money. I'm also going to be taking a group of ten students, with me for New Year's to my private island. That will be holding a New Year event for celebrates and other friends. So if you are interested, your teachers will put your names down and hand them to me. I will decide who will be coming. I'm also holding a party this Saturday. At my home outside of Forks so you're all welcome to come. But there is to be no underage drinking or damage."

"Lastly I managed to speak to the principal and with private funding, I managed to get you football and baseball teams some games with other schools around the country away from here. Which I'm funding with sponsors. We're also funding for a new uniforms for the cheer leading squad. That's everything so enjoy your day."

The whole student body stood clamping and cheering; as I stepped back. The principal quickly dismissed everyone. I noticed the five students, I saw earlier stayed behind as I spoke with the principal.

"We are very happy, to have you here Isabella." He spoke

"It's good to be back in Forks, are we done?" He smiled

"Yes, please ask Charlie to get in touch with me to organize a meal."

"Of course; is there anything else?"

"No enjoy your day also Wednesday is fine."

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled.

I walked away then, looking at my schedule. I closed my eyes seeing my way easily. I decided to walk there. When I arrived the teacher smiled, handing me my books with some work to catch up on before seating me in the back.

The day went by slowly. When it was time for lunch everyone was stilling watching me closely. I grabbed a coke and fruit bar. Going over to an empty table. I pulled my phone out, started to text people. Chairs moved around the table. I knew who they were right away. I smirked and carried on texting. Pulling off bites of my fruit bar. Eating it slowly five minutes later, I looked up they were staring at me looking worried.

"What's up?"

"You know what we are."

"Maybe." My phone vibrated. I picked it up.

_**Stop teasing them xo Peter**_

I laughed, typing back. Putting my phone away when I finished.

"Look, we don't care who you are. You'll come with us after school." The blondie spoke.

I looked to her before laughing.

"No I won't . I have to go." I stood up. Walking away over to be were Angela was. I took a sip of my coke, she looked amused.

"What did you do now?" Angela asked

"Nothing yet. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow we'll have to catch up."

"Were are you off too?"

"Hospital. I'm meeting with Dr Cullen, to discuss some stuff. I have the afternoon off. I was just picking up work for the classes first."

"Great for you then."

"Yes. Bye Angela."

I walked out, going to my other classes picking up some work and books. I quickly went to my car the Cullen's were walking over to theirs. When I got in the car, I quickly sped off to the hospital.

I went inside going over to the desk. Dr Cullen was waiting for me there. We went up to his office, were we discussed things. When we finished one of the teenagers came in. He looked to me before Carlisle.

"She knows." He spoke. I smirked.

"Following me? I wouldn't try do it again." I spoke.

Leaving the room quickly. When I got out of the hospital I looked to find the others around my car with another female. I signed shaking my head going over to the car. The blond women grabbed me.

"You're coming with us." She spoke.

I grabbed her hands moving them off me before pushing her away.

"Really. Try and take me because you won't be able to." I spoke

"Please I'm sorry for there behavior before. But we need to talk.." The female spoke. Carlisle and Edward joined then.

"Fine, I follow you guys."

I got in the car, as they went to their cars. I followed them to their place. As I stepped out the car my phone rang.

"Hey?"

"_Hey Izzy" _

"Dad, what's up?"

"_I'm going to be in late tonight" _

"Okay, what time?"

"_Midnight, I'm working on a new case." _

"Okay I see you in the morning. I'm not sure if I'm staying at home tonight. I may go check on my place but I'll let you know."

"_Sure thing, see you tomorrow Izzy."_

"Sure bye." I hung up.

We walked inside going to a dining room. Carlisle told everyone to sit as I did at the end of the table. The blondes mind was driving me insane and angry.

"Would you stop with the insults, in your mind now." I snarled at her. She looked pissed but stopped. I cleared my mind then.

"You know our secret?" Carlisle asked

"Yes I do big deal."

"How?"

"Because I do. I've known since I was little. I'm surprised actually that Aro hasn't told you who I am. Then again he always likes his toys left alone."

"How do you know Aro?"

"I've known him since I was eleven fascinating day that was. I read his mind before I told him no. I was on a trip to Italy. I got into there tourist group. I was meant to be a meal. They were all shocked. I used my shield on all the humans and then took the memory away. I was born with power. They are telekinesis, teleport, control of the elements, seer: past, future, and present. Empath, electric shock, physical and mental shield . I'm faster than anyone of your kind including were and shape shifters. I'm stronger, have better eye sight and hearing. How about you tell me how one of you works in a hospital and five of you attend school with humans?" I spoke, they looked shocked.

"We consider ourselves vegetarians we eat from animals not humans so we can be around them."

"Okay. Are we done here?"

"No!" He spoke

"What else is there? I told you how I know and what I can do."

"We can't let you go."

"Why the hell not?" I spoke getting angry.

"Because your Edwards mate."

I looked to Carlisle shocked. He stood up quickly, coming over pulling me up the others quickly left leaving me with Carlisle and Edward. Edward came up behind me pulling me closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt electric shocks go all the way through me when he touched me.

"You will submit to your mate Isabella." Carlisle spoke

I broke free of Edward moving away from the both of them. "I can't."

"You will. It's your job to submit to your mate. My job is to see you do." I was worried now.

"I won't" I spoke, before running to the door. I got there quickly but Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"You will submit to your mate Isabella." He spoke in my ear.

My center throbbed, wetness pouring between my legs. Edward lifted me up bridal style carrying me upstairs. He started kissing me as we went. I wrapped my arms around him. He placed me down on a bed kissing me. I soon found my top and pants gone followed by my underwear. He started kissing me again, I responded quickly.

**xXx xXx xXx**

When I woke up, I felt a little pain in between my legs. I looked to my phone seeing it was 7pm. I got up quickly showering before getting my clothing on. Grabbing my phone, I headed downstairs, to the living room where I sat on Edwards lap snuggling into him. He smiled kissing me.

**Please leave a comment, picture links are on profile. **


	2. Press Conference

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight Series or its contents.**

**Chapter 2**

The silence I the room was suddenly cut off with my phone. I stood to grab my purse taking my phone out.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Izzy, you come down tonight?"_ Sam asked

"Yes, can I stop at your place? Dad is working late and I'm not in tomorrow. I have a press conference to do."

"_Sure, when are you coming down?"_

"Give me twenty minutes."

"_Okay, see you soon." _

I placed my phone away, before looking at Edward

"I've got to go. I have plans tonight, and I'll pop by tomorrow."

"Sure love." Edward spoke, as he got up kissing me.

"Okay, I won't be in tomorrow. I have a press conference at the hospital." He nodded.

I left then driving down to the Res. I got to Sam's in ten minutes. He came out and grinning at me.

I changed into jean shorts and a vest top with a pair of sandals. We went to the beach and partied till early hours of the morning. The pack all crashed at Sam's place so it was cramped.

I woke at 6am and decided to cook breakfast. Giving Emily a break for a change. After about five minutes half of them came in asking what the smells were. They grinned as they watched me make pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and fruit. We all sat down at 7am eating.

When we were all done. I cleaned up. Emily let me take a shower. I put on the dress I had packed in the car. I curled my hair. Emily helped me as I did my makeup. I said goodbye to everyone before leaving for the hospital.

Carlisle met me at the door and led me to the conference room. There were reporters waiting. Carlisle gave a quick introduction before I stepped up to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. As Dr Cullen said, I have been organizing a fund-raising event for the hospital and the local high school. This town as so many others, don't have the sufficient funding for things, that the big cities have. I believe that with this fund raiser, we can raise the funds to help towards funding the hospital in buying equipment that can help their patients. Also, the fund will help the high school buy new text books and equipment. Also, help the sport department in getting new uniforms and equipment for the teams."

"I have been working closely with Dr Cullen and the principal, to help organize a charity ball with the help of the hospital board and school board. We have managed to get a list of celebrities who have agreed to attend this event and help support it. That has been a massive support for us. So I would like to thank you on everyone's behalf."

"The event will be held on October the 12th a month from today, from 5pm – midnight. If anyone would like to give money to this event, please send them to Forks General Hospital or Forks High School with my name on the top. If you are interested in attending the event, please get in touch through our website that also can take online donations. You can find all the information on there or text our free number 8882242015. We will send out a fund raiser pack, which includes a donation envelope, a form for an invitation, and information about the town and what the money will be used on. I believe that is everything. Are there any questions?" The reporters quickly started putting their hands up.

"What made you to decide to help raise funds for the hospital and school? Miss Swan."

"I believe that the school has a lot to give but doesn't have the funds to do that fully. The hospital is the same way. They are having to refer patients from the area to Seattle for treatment they could get here. If they had the funds to buy the equipment they need." I spoke. After that sunk in another reporter asked the next question.

"Miss Swan, what about all the other schools and hospitals that don't have this funding?"

"If this event is successful. I have full intentions of opening a nationwide charity, to raise funds for schools and hospitals, in the same situation as the ones in Forks."

"So your full intention is to open a charity that will help. In this type of area, is it your intention to make other events for this charity also?"

"Yes, I believe in the public. That they will help and I would love to be involved in events like this over the country."

"Miss Swan, is this the reason of your return to Forks for you to try this town first."

"I believe that my return to Forks is not the reason, for choosing to fund raise here first. I looked over many places, but I believe that Forks is a very good choice. I believe in helping others and I think Forks is a very good start."

"Miss Swan, is it true that you have decided to take a break until you finish your senior year of high school?"

"I have. I believe in my education even though, I have a worldwide singing and acting contact. I still believe that I should finish my education just like any teenager my age."

"So you believe that education is essential Miss Swan?"

"I do. Many my age do not have the opportunities I have had. I believe an education is the first step to being a productive person in society. Education is very important to me and will always be something I will work at. We all need some form of education. Even singers and actresses. If we showed that we don't just act or sing but complete our education then others will believe in this also."

"Miss Swan, if you believe education is essential, why haven't you been in school for the past half a year?"

"I have been filming, but I still had my classes. I had with a private tutor every day, to maintain my schooling."

"Miss Swan, what are you plans for when you have completed you senior year?"

"I will be going into filming after the summer holiday, which will take six months. Then I will be going on a tour of the US straight after to release my new album. This will take the rest of the year to complete. When that is completed. I wish to take time off to go to college I will be doing a double major, medicine and teaching."

"How do you find time in your schedule to fit all this in and run a charity?"

"My schedule is not full. For the next year so I can point my time to school and the charity. When next year comes I will be working on the film and my tour but also the charity work."

"Miss Swan, if you plan on getting two degrees during college, won't you be taking a lot on? Trying to get a medical degree and a teaching degree?"

"I believe that if I work hard and keep myself focused. I can achieve both my goals."

"So, you believe that if you believe in something, and then you don't give up?"

"Yes I believe that if you believe in something so much then you can achieve it, and not be afraid of what others think." Carlisle stepped over, moving the microphone to him

"Last question please." He spoke, moving the microphone back.

"Miss Swan, is there anyone in your life that helps you with your decisions? And would you say you have a close relationship with your family?"

"I believe that I do have a close relationship with my family. I do also believe that many people don't have the opportunity of having a close relationship with their family. I feel privileged that I have that and that they believe in me to make my own decisions. My family is very supportive of my decisions and help me with those decisions. They believe that if you want something then you have to try your best to do it. None of them try to persuade me on my decisions because they believe in me." Silence fell over the room. Carlisle stepped up to me smiling.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming that will be all today." Flashes went off as they took photos.

After five minutes, I got led out the room. I noticed that we were walking to Carlisle's office. Charlie came in as I sat down.

"That was amazing Bells." He hugged me

We spent some time talking. Carlisle was pleased with how the conference went. After an hour Charlie left back to work.

Carlisle had no lift as Esme drove him to work. So I offered him a lift. The drive home was silent. When I parked, we got out and went inside everyone was grinning.

"We saw your conference, you were awesome." Emmet spoke

"Thank you"

We sat down then, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Izzy, you were awesome. You've gotten loads of calls already."_

"Thanks"

"_It will be Izzy, you just gotten into the hearts of the American people." _

"I believe that."

"_Izzy you may have just become the next American idol. You were amazing."_

"Thank you, how are we doing?"

"_You check yourself and put the news on your making headlines. I better go." _

"Okay, bye. Thanks for everything."

"_No problem" _ He hung up. Carlisle had put the news on.

I listened carefully, and couldn't believe what they were saying.

"_Isabella Swan has captured the hearts of millions today. As she spoke of a fund raiser and her plans for the future. Phones have been going of nonstop and some of there comments are amazing. Here are a couple of examples._

'_If Isabella Swan can speak of the future the way she did and inspire so many I believe in her cause' another example was..._

'_Isabella Swan is one of the kindest 18 year olds, you could ask for, giving up her time to help younger people, in their education but also all generations with illness. This is someone we should look up to.'_

_If your listening Isabella, I give you my support and wishes for the future, God bless you and God bless America." _ The news went off then with more information on how to contact them with messages.


	3. Concert, Final Step

**Chapter 3**

We all watched the news for a while, before putting a movie on. Not long after I fell asleep cuddled into Edward.

**xXx xXx xXx**

I woke up in the morning, in a giddy mood. I quickly took a shower and put some clothes on that must have been bought yesterday by Alice before going down stairs.

When I walk in the kitchen. I notice Esme was cooking as everyone else was sitting at the table. I said hello to Esme before going to sit down.

I sat between Carlisle and Edward. I started watching things in my mind.

"Here you go dear." I opened my eyes and noticed Esme had put a dish down for me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you" She smiled. I started eating a little. It tasted good, sausage and eggs. I ate everything before thanking her again. She took my plate away. I looked to the time seeing it was now 9am, smiling I grabbed my phone. Dialing Eleazar

"Hello?"

"Uncle E, I need your help"

"What do you do this time?"

"Nothing I promise. Can I meet you sometime?"

"Sure when?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about today. We're in Seattle for concert tonight. Can we meet earlier?"

"Meet me at Hilton in Seattle in two hours please."

"Okay, but can you tell me why it's urgent?"

"Not on the phone"

"Okay I be there"

"Thanks Uncle E." He said bye I hung up.

I stood up teleporting one of my bags from home to me before going to the bathroom. I changed quickly into a one shoulder purple dress, with a pair of purple heels. Touching up my makeup and hair. I stepped out of the bathroom going back to the kitchen. A gasp came from all over the room.

"Wow" Emmet exclaimed. I laughed

"Thanks Em" He grinned. Edward came over wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me passionately before it could turn into something else though. I stepped back a little.

"I really have to go. I'm sorry but I've got a busy day today."

"Will you be back tonight?" I looked down.

"Actually I'm staying in Seattle tonight and driving back early tomorrow."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry but this has been arranged for a while. It was my dad's request that I stay in Seattle for the night."

"Okay, can we come see the show?" I grinned grabbing my purse. I pulled out seven tickets and seven passes to get back stage.

"Arrive an hour before the concert. They let you all in back stage and to my dressing room." Edward grinned as did everyone else kissing me one last time. I left.

**xXx xXx xXx**

When I arrived in Seattle, I went straight to the hotel checking in. Eleazar met me in the lobby. We went silently to my suite sitting on the couch.

"Okay Izzy what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I know you know I've found my mate and that he is a part of Carlisle's coven." He nodded.

"I do"

"I've been seeing this for weeks know. I didn't know what it meant till last night. I think that I could be or get pregnant." He froze completely.

**xXx xXx xXx**

After a long hour of discussing it with my uncle. He's going to look into it for me. Just in case we can't be certain this is true or not. I headed to the venue of the concert at 1 pm. Security meets me outside where we quickly got in and started sound check.

Time passed quickly and I soon found myself in my dressing room. Waiting for security to show the Cullens in. They have arrived. I'm panicking slightly as I changed my dress to one that reveals a little more of my body. I know male mates can be very dominating with their mates. When the knock came on the door, I composed myself best I could before asking them to come in.

The door opened and security came in first then the Cullens

"Thanks guys. I am fine on my own now." They nodded going back out. I stood up turning slowly around.

"You look stunning dear." Esme spoke. I smiled

"Thank you Esme. You look amazing yourself."

We all sat down and started talking after about ten minutes, Rosalie asked me a question I did not expect.

"What made you want this career Izzy?" She asked. The others all looked to her shocked before looking to me. I took a deep breath.

"To start with I always loved to sing, when I was young I would sing along to anything my mom played around the house. Classical, pop, country any and all kinds of music. By the age of ten I could sing without having to have the words in front of me. I was top of the class in music. I would always do the singing in plays or musicals. Anything to sing and I suppose act. At first it was difficult. I was fifteen when I first got an audition for a music deal. I sung to five of the top producers in the music industry. They saw something in me and quickly had me signed up."

"It difficult at first when my first single came out. It reached the top in less than a week. Everything changed. People would scream my name if I was on street. In school I would be looked at differently. Everyone wanted to be friends. I ended up having to have 24 hour security because of my fan scale. Phoenix is huge and the fans were crazy then. I started my tour for my single, during the summer holidays. A movie director came to me and offered me to co-star in a film and I was shocked and worried. But as soon as I did the movie, my fame went to a bigger scale. I had offers coming in from everywhere. So far I have made a total of four movies, have had pictures in over 1 thousand magazines around the world. I have had 25 number one hits. I have won 20 awards from acting, and singing to best single sales."

"I will tell you now, before you ask would I change my life. Thinking now of whom I am, and what I've managed to do. I would say no. My life isn't perfect, I have my fights I fear for things. If I could change one thing, it would have been me starting so young. I wasn't ready at 15. I thought for months I should quite, but I didn't and now I'm this. The fans can be too much sometimes and I don't get much privacy. My whole life is plastered out there. Rumors are made. That's how it works that's what it is. This lifestyle isn't for everybody. Hell you can be rich without the fame. You have to think I was 15 when I started, young I knew what my generation wanted and I did just that."

"My mom was part of my decision. I was good at what I did. Everyone realized that, but I couldn't. I didn't want to believe that I could sing or I could act. People where horrible before my fame because I have that talent and some don't. When I speak to press about things I don't give a rehearsed speech. I speak from the heart because if it was for the future generations we won't have anything. The older generations have to realize their parents did exactly the same they're doing to us. Preparing to take over from them, doctors, nurses, police, fire men, secretaries, teachers. We take over their jobs to keep the line going. That's why I decided to do it not just for me but for others as well."

They sat there in shock. A knock came on the door. I stood going to answer it. Jackson and Robert were waiting there with a big bouquet of roses.

"These are for you." Jackson spoke. I grinned when he passed me them. I motioned them to come in as I went to put the flowers on my table.

"Thank you they're beautiful."

"Thought we bring you something nice for a change." I laughed

"Thank you, you both set up?" They grinned nodding their heads. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure we start in twenty Izzy."

"I know I need to fix my hair first." They laughed

"Darling sit down and hand me the pins." Jackson ordered. I quickly took a seat at the mirror and he started on my hair.

"You know she's still here with you." He whispered. I looked to him.

"It hurts to think of what today is?"

"It's the day to celebrate. Not feel sad she lived for so long Izzy and she got one of best send off a gran could ask for." He spoke back. I blinked as tears fell from my eyes. He spun me around.

"I miss her. She knew what to do all the time."

"Darling, she's here for you all the time. Just because you can't see her anymore, doesn't mean she's not. Come here." He opened his arms for me I went to him as he rocked me gently. I calmed down after a couple minutes. Rob had started to pin my hair while I cried on Jackson.

"I know what I want to do." I spoke. Jackson looked to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes can you let them know I'm changing the final song please?"

"I will but I want to be next to you just in case." I nodded

"Okay" He smiled at me. Rob announced I was done. I turned too looked in the mirror to see my hair pinned with about six pins that allowed me to take out quickly if needed.

"Your beautiful darling and I'm proud as would your gran be." I smiled to them both.

"Izzy five minutes." Someone shouted through the door.

"We better get moving it's a long walk." They laughed. I stood fixing my dress a little and then my makeup. Before we all left the room. Security showed the Cullen's where they would be watching the concert as I made it to the side of the stage.

As I was quickly introduced, I walked out and screaming started.

"Hello Seattle, for the first song I'm going to sing my new song Mother Nature. Hope you like it."

I walked over to my piano sitting down carefully. I started playing gently.

**Mother Nature – By Hurts**

_In my dreams I see the life she brings to me _

_But I forget her in the morning _

_And I don't need her holy blessings to be free_

_And I can stand it when she's talking_

_Talking back to me_

_In the shadow of Mother Nature _

_We find it hard to live our life_

_But we never chose the life she gave us_

_And we don't need her to survive_

_It's no wonder we grow strong while you grow weak_

_And that's exactly how you made us_

_And all your violence makes it harder to believe_

_And every death just leaves us faithless_

_Faithless in defeat _

_In the shadow of Mother Nature _

_We find it hard to live our life_

_But we never chose the life she gave us_

_And we don't need her to survive_

"The next song is called Someone like us"

Clapping and cheering started around the arena again

**Someone like us – By Adele**

_I heard that you're settle down, _

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, _

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hid from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face _

_And that you'd be reminded that for it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometime it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives, _

_We were born and raised in a summer haze, _

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, _

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Nothing compares, _

_No worries or cares, _

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, _

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Sometimes it last in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_"This one's called Make you feel my love"_

I started it softly on the piano again

**Make you feel my love – Adele**

_When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made you mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go back and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

I sung that and the crowd screamed. I quickly went back stage changing into a top and shorts outfit before going back out singing four of my old songs. Before going back to change again when I came back out I was in a long dress to close of the show at the end I sung two others before finally coming to the final song.

"I'm going slow things down now for my final song. I'm going to sing song that means a lot to me, that you probably haven't heard it before. I wrote this when my gran passed away and played it at her funeral. So this for you Gran happy anniversary." I spoke,

Jackson came out handing me my guitar, as he sat down at my piano he played the first part of the tune before I started with the guitar. He carried on playing as I began to sing.

**When I look at you (Originally by Miley Cyrus words are changed a little) **

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_That is what you gave me_

_Everybody needs a song _

_That is what you gave me_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy _

_But you tried your best to make me see it was_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_You would be there to help_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_You would always find my light_

_That's when I realize I'm going to miss you _

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_You would be there to help _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I realize I'm going to miss you_

I look to Jackson this time he nods pulling a microphone out and we started singing together

_When I done something bad, I would always see forgiveness, and truth_

_You loved me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right their where they belong _

_And I know I'm not alone anymore_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_You would be there to help_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_You would always find my light_

_That's when I realize I'm going to miss you _

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_You would be there to help _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I realize I'm going to miss you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know; you're going to be missed_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_You would be there to help _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I realize I'm going to miss you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_I'm really going to miss you being in my life_

_But I will never forget you_

_You will be missed _

_Alwaysssssss_

"Thank you Seattle." I managed to say. The fans went crazy as the curtain came down and I finally let out a breath. Jackson helped me up half carrying me to my dressing room. Rob followed with the other close friends. I couldn't stop crying. Jackson pulled me gently into his lap rocking me back and forth as the others helped trying to sooth me.

"It's okay Darling let it out." And I did. I cried and cried as he rocked not realizing the Cullen's coming in the room looking rather worried. When dad rushed in.

"Jackson" He spoke quickly lifting me up, he sat down.

"Bells, it's okay I promise. She looking down at you all the time." I looked up to his face.

"It hurts." He looked so sad and pained.

"I know, I promise it gets better."

I cried onto him. Till I could no longer keep awake. Exhaustion took me over.

**Charlie's POV**

I listened to my daughter as she sang. The song she was singing was the one from her grans funeral that she sung but hasn't sung it since then. I knew then that she was finally grieving for her gran. When she finished the fans started clapping and screaming but all I was interested was in getting to Izzy. I rushed backstage when the concert finished. Running to her dressing room. I quickly took her from Jackson and she cried. It pained me to see the look in her eyes. The pure look of pain. When she finally cried herself out and fell asleep. I kept rocking her back and forth.

"Charlie I'm sorry I shouldn't have agreed to let her change the song." Jackson spoke. I cut him off.

"You did the right thing. She's finally letting it out what she's kept inside for over two years now. Jackson thank you."

"But she's"

"I know Jackson. But she needed this. Renee told me as soon as she got back from Forks she just worked all the time she didn't grieve. It's been two years Jackson. I think being back in Forks has finally made her realize what she needed. I know she's in pain but for her to heal she needs it." I spoke gently. He looked at Bells in my arms and I could see the brotherly love shown in them.

I stroked her hair, while holding her tightly.

"I think we should head to a hotel Charlie. I don't think you're up to driving back and it's late." Jackson spoke. I agreed with him we stood. I carried Bells in my arms everyone decided we might as well go to a hotel and book in a suite and sleep so we could be close to Bella if needed. We used a back door to get into a limo as the press where out the front. Driving quickly to a hotel that Jackson said he had a suite at.

**xXx xXx xXx**

We booked into the big suite on the top floor that had five rooms in. Placing Bella onto one of the beds. Jackson got on with her kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in a brotherly way. Before closing his eyes. I left the room to see a worried Carlisle and his family.

"She's asleep still. Jackson's going stay with her. He sees her as a younger sister." I spoke, they nodded.

"I'm going take the room next door to her just in case. Will you be okay with the other three?"

"Of course Charlie." Carlisle said and I nod.

"Thank you. I'm going to keep Bella out of school for at least the rest of the week. She hasn't fully mourned her grans death. She just over looked it with work. I think with her moving back and having less to do has made her realize what she didn't want to." I spoke

"I think she may need to be checked over Charlie. I've noticed a little bit when she stayed with us." I nodded

"Of course, can we wait till tomorrow?" He smiled gently to me.

"Of course Charlie. Why don't we all go to bed it's been a long day and it going to be a long week." Carlisle spoke. I couldn't agree with him more. Bella is going to need us all to help her with this.

After all of us saying night to each other we all left to our bedrooms. Quickly getting into bed. I fell quickly into sleep.

**Please Review, Let me know what you think.**

**Pictures of Izzy, two dress and jeans and top are on my profile if you want to look at them.**


	4. Missing you Gran

**Chapter 4 - Missing you Gran**

I woke up to find Jackson's arms around me. I gently got out of his hold moving to the bathroom. After taking care of my needs. I went into the suite living room. Going over to a table that had some paper on it I wrote a quick note. Saying I was going to go out and would be going home soon but I had something to do. I collected my things before I left the room taking everything I had. Including my guitar. I went and found my car placing everything in the trunk. Getting in I started driving back to Forks and straight to the cemetery that I have avoided for two years now.

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up hearing the door to the suite closing. I moved to the living room seeing no sign of Bella. I checked her room she was not there. That is when I saw the note on the table in the living room. Going over I picked it up reading it over. Sitting down when I finished. Jackson came out then coming over he quickly read over the note.

"Where you think?" I looked

"Her grave"

"But she hasn't been there since the funeral."

"I know, lets order breakfast and then check out. Give her some time before we get there." He understood. Doing as I said we got dressed and ordered food for everyone. Carlisle came out of the other room he tried to smile but he looked sad to.

**Bella's POV**

I arrived in Forks after the long hour and half drive going straight to the cemetery. When I got there I grabbed my guitar. Walking slowly to what I knew was my grans grave. I could see the flowers on the grave. I got closer when I was standing near I whispered the two words I did not knew I could again.

"Hi Gran" I sat down looking straight at her headstone. Tears falling down my face placing my guitar next to me.

"I know I haven't been since your funeral. But I couldn't face the truth of you really not being here anymore. You were the one person who always was there for me."

"I been doing good. I'm getting more famous and helping people. I miss you gran. You always knew what to say and knew when I just needed to cry or talk. Now you are not here and it hurts gran. So much. You were my truest friend. Someone I could trust and love." I wiped a tear from my eye. I moved closer to the head stone leaning gently on it closing my eyes a little as tears flowed down my face.

**Charlie's POV**

After we all ate, we checked out before making our way back to Forks. Jackson driving back with me as I drove straight to where I knew Bella was. When we arrived, I could see Bella's car parked in the small parking lot to the cemetery. I could just make out Bella at her grans grave. Jackson was about to rush out the car and over but I grabbed his hand. He looked to me and I shook my head.

"Let's give her some time." He studied me for a moment before sitting back in the seat. We sat watching for several minutes before we got out making our way over to the grave.

**Bella's POV**

I sat there for several minutes before I turned to watch the grave sitting next to it.

"I remember when I would come and you would always be the first person to greet me at the airport. No matter how many people were there. You would always be the first one to hug me and say hello."

"It's so hard flying back here for the past two years and not have you being there to greet me. And whisper things to me cheer me up if I was down or make me smile. You always knew if I needed to talk and would say we would, when we got home and away from everyone."

"So much has happened and I don't what to do anymore. I love my career but I don't know if I can carry on with it. Now I think I find someone I want but I don't know how to love. I am eighteen. I have so much going on and you are not here to help me gran."

"I need you to tell me everything going to be okay. But you can't and it's not fair because I need you so much gran why did you have to die." I was shaking slightly and the weather changed to rain and not just a little.

"I miss you so much gran it hurts." I picked up my guitar bag opening it slowly. I pulled out my guitar sitting the bag back on the ground.

"I remember you would sit with me on the couch and we would play. You would smile and laugh when I sang and played. I do not have someone there to do that with now. I miss it. Just being able to make mistakes in my playing, and singing. That someone would laugh and help with it or smile when I did. But now it is all about the perfection and not about the music and the words to create it. It's like time doesn't matter but gran you believed it did . You would sit there for hours while I played and sung. My minds been going crazy for the past week. I want to play you some songs that I think are close to me and you that are for you no one else." I sat up straighter a little and adjusted the guitar slightly.

I started slowly getting a right sound from the guitar

_**Miley Cyrus – Goodbye**_

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when you kissed my cheek_

_I still feel it on my cheek_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when you kissed my cheek_

_I still feel it on my cheek_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

I stopped slowly ending the music from the guitar. I looked over at her grave moving a little to rearrange the flowers a little moving back slightly. I smiled gently placing my guitar in my case-bidding goodbye as I stood up turning to see dad and Jackson standing near and the Cullen's watching in the parking lot.

"Bells" I smiled to him

"Two years" Whispering as he nodded sadly.

"I know"

"I should have come sooner." I said. He looked sad.

"I think you tried your hardest. That's all she wouldn't have wanted." I nodded. I moved towards the parking lot unlocking my car. I placed my guitar in the trunk closing it carefully.


	5. Time passes by

**Chapt 5**

It had been two days since I had realized that my gran was truly gone. I had not been in school because I didn't feel well and I looked completely hurt. I was staying at the Cullen's still. They had left me alone letting me do my own thing. At the moment I was sitting on my bed in my room they gave me holding my guitar playing some soft cords when a soft knock come on the door.

"Come in" I whispered. Slowly the door opened and Esme stepped in the room. She looked around first before looking back at me.

"Bella dear, I wondered if you wanted something to eat."

"No thank you Esme." I whispered. I did not notice she had moved closer until I felt the bed sink a little as she sat down.

"Dear, you have to eat sometime." I looked down at my guitar.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered

"Okay dear, remember I'm always here to talk. No matter what it is." She got up quietly, as she was opening the door.

"Esme" I whispered. She turned. I looked up at her slowly.

"Yes dear."

"Thank you." She walked slowly back over to the bed sitting down again.

"For what?"

"For caring." I whispered. Before I started to cry. She picked me up placing me in her lap where she rocked me rubbing my back. When I calmed down and looked up at her.

"She was everything to me you know." Esme nodded, but didn't say anything .

"She would always make me laugh or smile when I was sad or tired. She would just listen to me talk and sing all the time. She would not believe what the papers and magazines said about me or question me about it. Not until I spoke about it myself. She believed that my singing was something that touched people and she was my number one fan out of everyone."

"Bella, your gran sounds truly amazing but things happen dear. Your gran is still watching over you and will always be in your heart. No one can replace her. Bella, I have this thing were I always write my memories down the good the bad everything. Maybe you could write about your gran. It can be a way to express your feelings writing your memories of her down." I looked to her.

"I don't have anything to write in."

"Come with me." She whispered. Standing up slowly she took my hand as we went out of the room and down the hallway. We went in a room that I have not been in before. Esme placed me on the bed as she went inside the closet. She came back out with a box. She came to sit on the bed next to me.

"This was a gifte to me from my mom. Until now I've never been able to see myself using it or giving it to anyone else. I want you to have it Bella." I looked up at her shocked taking the box from her. Opening it slowly I saw four bound notebooks inside the box. Taking one out I looked at it seeing it was very wonderfuly crafted.

"I don't know what to say." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella you don't need to say anything. I see a girl who has got so much locked up inside that you can't handle it all. I once did it and I find writing it down helps a lot." I nodded, tears falling again she wrapped her arms around me again pulling me close.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered. I excused myself going back to my room where I place the box on my desk taking one of the journals out. I laid on the bed and wrote about my life. By the time I finished the tenth page Edward and everyone was back including Carlisle from his shift at the hospital.

I decided I needed to eat something so I put the journal away in the box leaving the pen on the desk. I walked downstairs going to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich before sitting down at the table with a can of soda. Eating slowly I checked over my messages on my phone.

When I finished I cleaned up my mess. Before walking into the living room sitting down on the couch wrapping my arms around my legs. I watched the tv. I knew everyone was watching me but ignored them all. Just as the advertisements came on.

**Two hours later**

I had enough of them all watching me so I was now sitting in my room writing in the journal, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Jasper came in the room closing the journal putting it away.

I moved to the window seat looking out over the grounds.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm fine" I did not look over to him but could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella you know I'm here if you want to discuss things." He spoke, sounding a lot closer than he was a minute ago.

"I know, look Jasper I'm really grateful for everything you've all done for me and giving me space right now. I'm not trying to push you all away it's just I need time to myself out before I talk to anyone." I whispered, looking at him as I spoke.

"We understand Bella, but you can't not stop us from wanting to help you. We know your need time and we want to give you that but we also want you to know that were here for you. We're not going anywhere either."

"I know you all are, but please Jasper I just need time alone right now. I have to clear things in my head and accept stuff without anyone trying to fuss over me please."

"Of course Bella, I understand please come to me if you need to talk. I can help you understand things more if you let me." He spoke. His eyes showing many emotions as he looked into mine. I just nodded not speaking again he smiled gently before leaving the room quietly.

I sat looking out the window for a while just thinking of the past and everything I'd been through when my phone vibrated alerting me to a text.

_Hey, Darling, Char and me are in Forks and want to take you dancing for the night. You need to get out the house for a bit. So move your butt put on your dancing shoes and meet us at Charlie's. Love your brother and sis xx_

I grinned getting up I decided to send a text back before going for a shower.

After a short shower, I got ready curling my hair before pinning it up a little placing a little make-up on. I got one of my going out dresses from the closet with a pair of boots.

As I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror smiling. I could see I looked good. The dress was gorgeous light purple ankle length one shoulder strap that hung to me perfectly. My hair fell down so it just passed my shoulders in perfect ringlets.

Grabbing my purse and keys, I made my way downstairs going into the living room where everyone was still.

"Were you going Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Just to visit Charlie and see some family that have come in." She looked at me skeptically the family was looking between us both. I had raised my eyebrows at her. She stood

"Well at lease let me decide something else for you to wear that outfit is a bit to much showing off your body." I gaped at her not believing what she just said. She made a grab for my hand but I pulled away.

"No thank you, I like what I'm wearing."

"Bella your Edwards mate you need to dress like a lady now."

"Alice, I will say once I'm not a doll. I will wear what I want. I can't go out and not wearing something that makes me look like an 18th century women."

"Bella, I know these things and that is not in season right now. Let me help you." My anger must of risen because Jasper was in front of us both trying to calm us both down.

"Alice I will wear what I like and as for matter of fact I worn a lot worse than this. Let me make this clear. I will not be told what to wear not by you, or anyone if you want an argument then keep going." I spoke

"Alice leave Bella alone now." Jasper spoke. He must have sensed my emotions. I pulled up my shield cutting him off completely he turned to me shocked.

"Look I have to go. I'll be back later I just need time away please." I looked into Jasper eyes as I finished the last part his eyes shows recognition and he nodded. I smiled gently before I left the house getting in my car and driving to Charlie's.

**Dancing club in Port Angeles**

I had gotten to Charlie's quickly seeing his cruiser in the driveway with Peters car I was excited to see them. We had only stayed ten minutes after I arrived. Speaking with dad before we took off to a dancing club in Port Angeles. I wasn't going to drink but I was going to have some fun with my sister and brother.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
